The darkest Raindrop
by nanarianari
Summary: Sasuke lived for the past and Naruto lived for the future.Ever since Sasuke was put under Itachi's care,his nights were spent pleasing him. Sasuke wanted love but not like this. SasuNaru
1. hell of a childhood

**So I'm Anari02…Nice to meet you all and so here are all the warnings and A/N so please read this before getting to the story.**

**A/N: Anyways seeing this you might think 'DAMN THIS CHAPTER IS LONG' but please give it a chance. I've thought about this story and believe me I'm not going to make it predictable. From reading a lot, and I mean a lot of Sasu/Naru stories it's always the same thing. Itachi kills sasuke's parents or Naruto is in the slumps and Sasuke saves him from it or maybe Naruto always being the UKE. Haha but not in my story. Sasuke is for sure everyone's uke especially Naruto's or maybe Neji's…who knows you just have to find out and read. But I hope you like it**

**WARNING….**

**-Much yaoi,yaoi,yaoi,yaoi. If you don't like it than I prefer you to not read it. **

**-It will contain Rape, much lemon at times and of course the ever so yummy Naruto and Sasuke pair. There is cussing so just wanted to tell you **

**-As for lemon, I'm 15 and not very experience with writing such things so I'm going to put it in some extent as to let you know they are doing the dirty deed so don't you worry and of course if you start to read this, the whole first paragraph contains a sex scene(oh dear) lol. **

**-This is angst so don't worry.**

**-some self-mutilation not a lot though**

**So that's about it. I hope you enjoy this story (crosses fingers) I hope it goes well. **

**Declaimer- of course Naruto and Sasuke belong to the so very talented K. Masashi. So boohoo for me**

**So enjoy**

**The Darkest Raindrop**

**By:Anari02**

**Chapter 1-Hell of a childhood**

_Our parents died and he was my guardian and my brother._ There was this ting of discomfort staying with him and Sasuke couldn't bare the thought of sleeping at night. The howl of a dog or the deep and a warm voice sending chills down his spin were both the equivalent of fear in many ways. They were both frightening and they were both lingering with pleasure. But what was pleasure? Was it the damn feeling of getting turned on every time his fingers traced every inch of his body or his moist lips and tongue playfully enveloping its way in his mouth? Sasuke didn't know what pleasure was but he knew it was the most disgusting thing he had ever felt.

"I don't want this anymore. I never wanted this." That smirk he had, widened his eyes with terror and Sasuke could have killed him. He wanted to kill him but he was only 8 and the one who straddled his hips, forcing him down was 18. This wasn't fair.

"My little brother. You know you want every bit of this." Fingers trailed down his torso and forcefully pulled down the child's pants as he gazed upon the pleasing fear in his brother's eyes. Itachi was in custody of him, he wanted to kiss him and hold him and now that his parents were dead there was nothing to stop him, nothing in the world to halt his intentions of loving his own brother. But was it love?

With his arms tied down by his brother's hands and his body forced down by the weight of his brother upon him, Sasuke struggled to breathe. His tongue that squirmed in his mouth suffocated him, taking his muffled pleas at the whim of dead ears. With every push, Sasuke cried, with every word he spoke, Sasuke only tired to push them away. He wished his mother and father was here, and he would give anything to sweep this forsaken guilt away but with Itachi's immensely wicked words that bit at every pulse of his body, Sasuke felt pleasure.

"I love you little brother and your mines. Do you want more of me." It was not an inquiry but an action that will occur whether he liked it or not. Once he was stripped down completely, coarse fingers touched every part of his body. His longing desire of blood, his trembling hands craving more screams and insufficient moans that lacked a ring in his ears, sufficed him every single night. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, his eyes streaming tears from the pain he received. This is what he called love, what he called pleasure but to Sasuke, it was pure torture.

Itachi bit his neck and his tongue licked away the blood that dripped down his chest. "Are you glade mom and dad are dead?"

He wasn't able to answer such a question. There were so many things that were on his mind that he wasn't able to reply. Sasuke cried, clenching the sheets tighter as Itachi went deeper into him. Nails dug deep into Itachi's shoulder as he pushed even harder, giving the child no mercy. Though as Sasuke's cries subsided, the pain went along with it. He was done for the night, putting on his pants with a smirk evident on his face. He was a wicked man and as he started to leave he looked over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

"Didn't mean to cause you to bleed little brother. I apologize." This came out monotonously but it stung Sasuke to the core. No amount of words could heal his mental deterioration that slowly killed him inside.

The moon shined on him with a brief howl of the wind licking at his skin. The moon was full and as the clouds begun to glide it's way across the lighted orb, Sasuke's eyes widened. His heart full of anger gave him a bit of energy to sit up and lean his self on the wall. Memories flooded in and tears soaked his hands as he wept.

"I wish someone would kill me." Was his final plea before he fell back and slowly fell into a deep sleep

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The evasive nightmare that seemed to tell him everything about himself and his despicable past slowly faded into darkness. The only nightmare that could answer all his questions was now clouded with nothing more than a dark memory. The splatter of blood, and trembling hands grasping the weapon that caused the unforeseen death. His widened eyes as he witnessed every single movement of the knife slicing and penetrating. It was awful, a dream that wouldn't be thought so fondly of but Sasuke thought other wise. He had to see more.

_I would love that. _From a faint voice from a far, Sasuke opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling for a long while.

"What was that sound? That voice?" He whispered. His arm draped over his eyes, he tried to hear and wanted more than anything to hear it again and to his surprise he did. After silence filtered the room he never failed to hear that voice he grew aware of for all these years.

"I would love that to." It came from the kitchen and it didn't take Sasuke one second for him to bolt out of his room and down the staircase. As he rushed down stairs, pain coursed his whole body and he was forced to use the wall as support.

After ever step feeling as if a pin stuck repeatedly through his skin, Sasuke was out of breath. He leaned his self on the doorframe, glaring straight into the eyes of the person that caused him so much pain.

"That too…I love that and that and-" The blonde's words were halted. The arms that were comfortable around him grew tighter. He wasn't surprised at the fond embrace but was taken aback as his chin heavily leaned upon his shoulder; his lips dangerously close as his breath caressed his skin. He wasn't comfortable with this kind of closeness.

Itachi cornered his eyes and a smirk appeared upon his face. "You would love that?" He inquired quite provocatively, stroking his index finger up the blonde's arm.

Naruto nodded. "I would-"

"Don't be stupid! Don't answer to him!" He limped his way over to him, wrenching Naruto's arm and pulling him away from him. Itachi smiled at the reaction and shrugged. The two boys were just children, he couldn't act so rationally to such rudeness. So with out a hint of concern, Itachi pulled out a pan from the cupboard, whistling a melancholy tune.

His hand tightened around Naruto's wrist as he made his way up stairs. So what if they were only kids, if he was pushed to the limit, he would kick ass in the matter of time. But with such high hopes for his own expectations, why couldn't he apply it in the middle of the night?

"I told you to wait for me outside." Sasuke said, locking the door behind him and tossing his friend onto his bed. With on hand on his hip and the other on his dresser, keeping him standing, he waited for a stupid excuse to come out of his mouth.

He scratched the back of his head. "I did but than your brother told me to come inside to wait for you."

Sasuke dragged his hand down his face, irritably sighing at said excuse. There was no time to squabble; Sasuke glanced at the digital clock bickering at him to get change. It was their first day of elementary school, a great excuse to get out of the house and to have some time away from Itachi.

He grabbed random clothing that was sprawled along the floor, wondering if he had worn it the day before or even washed it. No one did the laundry, Itachi only took the initiative to wash his own clothes and leave Sasuke to fend for him self. That rule went along with eating, cleaning, getting to the store and money. Some jerk who would have his way with him and not even have the decency to take care of him as he was instructed to do so.

Thinking of these things had plastered a murderous look in his eyes as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Sasuke didn't even realize that another person was in the room. As always his anger clouded his eyes and took him to a dark place, a place where he frequently visited.

"Damn Itachi." He mumbled, taking off his boxers and searching for another clean pair. Sasuke looked in his dresser but there was nothing but a collared blue shirt sitting there. He slipped that on, dusting it off so it looked presentable. His eyes drifted around his room for the remainder of his outfit but only saw Naruto.

_Oh right, that idiot didn't listen to me. Forgot he was even here. _

Feeling a draft, Sasuke looked down and than glanced at the gawking 8 year old who sat in the corner silently. "I'm changing and you just stare. Turn around."

"Where did you get those bruises?" He motioned to his upper thigh. Naruto wasn't staring at how much he was exposed but at the many black and blue marks that seemed so gruesome, Naruto didn't know if he even wanted to hear the story behind them. The blond shifted in the bed, taking the pillow from under him and following the raven's orders. He covered his face but behind the cushion came more muffled words. "Did you fall or something."

"No I didn't." Sasuke monotonously replied, opening his closet and slipping the white boxers he found in the corner. The action caught sight of the bruises Naruto contently stared at. There was a moment of remorse, as he remained looking at the horrible wounds. Sasuke shook his head and went back into reality, quickly slipping on white baggy shorts and grabbing Naruto along with him.

Naruto stumbled to fix his footing. "Than what happened?" He insisted, following him down the flight of stairs.

"It's nothing to be so hooked on. Who really cares?"

Naruto clenched his hand tighter. "I do. Why don't you-" Accidentally bumping into Sasuke, Naruto made a quick apology before stepping back. He wondered why Sasuke was just standing there, looking into the kitchen. The blonde was unfortunately short compared to Sasuke so he had to glance to the side but as soon as he did, the raven pulled him through the kitchen. Itachi sat at the kitchen table, two plates set in front of him. He had a pleasant smile on as always but Sasuke didn't stop walking toward the door.

It seemed really rude because for his part, Naruto was brought up to say goodbye whenever he left the house. He tried to stop Sasuke in his tracks but he refused, he just kept forcefully tugging him.

It wasn't until Itachi said something that Sasuke finally complied with Naruto's wishes. " Little brother. I made you and your friend breakfast. Don't you want to eat?"

Giving a glare over his shoulder, Sasuke proceeded toward the front door. "I rather not." Sasuke coldly said, wrenching Naruto out of the door and slamming it behind him.

Naruto didn't know whether he should say something or not, he kept following but he struggled to keep his composure. The cruelness Sasuke showed toward his brother wasn't something he witnessed before. It wasn't until the death of their parents that he at first saw such a thing. Was it all the sadness kicking in? Is that why Sasuke was acting so distant?

He felt as if he had to fix things. Naruto wanted things to go on the right track, to start off fresh. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

He kept his eyes forward; unable to face Naruto with the anger he had so evident in his eyes. "You don't have to be sorry you idiot."

"But you told be to stay outside but I didn't."

"So what. It doesn't matter."

They have been friend ever since they were 3; their parents worked together which made their friendship a close one. They saw each other frequently and had sleepover almost every other night. It was typical for two best friends who lived near by, but now everything seemed to change. Sasuke seemed to change. There was nothing that Naruto said that could display a smile on the other boy's face. He was sullen now, as cold to any person he ever met but for Naruto's part, he kept a spark of kindness in his heart.

"Can we go to the park?" Sasuke whispered with his head hung low.

Naruto shrugged, unaware of the time they had left before the school bell rung. " I don't know. My uncles are going to be there. I heard my mom saying that they were going to be at the park for a little while. I mean if my mom finds out I went to the park and not at school-"

"Don't worry." He was able to turn around to give the blonde a reassuring smile. "I'll take the yells from your mother. I doubt we'll get caught or if your Uncles would tattle on us but leave it all to me."

Letting go of each other's hands, they ran toward the park, not wanting to waste anytime. It was a nostalgic place that always seems to pull him in every time he went outside. Acquiring so much happy memories at one moment and then having the nightmares the next were the benefits and lost of that place. Sasuke recalled always having his whole family and Naruto there with him, playing on the jungle gym and just being a kid for once.

Naruto kicked at the leaves as he looked at the empty jungle gym. "So why did you want to come here?"

"Don't really know." He crouched down low, pulling Naruto with him as he heard voices near by. Like marines hiding from an enemy, they stayed low, cautiously crawling toward a tree.

Sensing something was wrong, Naruto clenched Sasuke sleeve. "What's wrong?" He whispered, looking up at the raven that peered to the side of the tree.

With his hand upon his blond locks, Sasuke pushed him down as he attempted to stand. "Just be quiet." The sight he saw was baffling, was he really seeing it correctly or was Naruto's uncle kissing another man. He squinted, trying to get a better view but only found out that what he saw was positively correct. Sasuke didn't know whether to show the blonde such a spectacle or just walk on as if nothing had happen but it was too late. Naruto was so stubborn that he whacked the raven's hand away and pocked his head from behind the tree, his eyes instantly widening.

"Uncle!" He reflexively said.

Sasuke almost cursed at his reaction but decided to cover his mouth and pull him out of sight. As expected the two adults looked toward their direction and even with the threat of them finding them, Naruto continued to talk from under his hands.

"Did you hear something?" Kakashi said, looking over at the tree.

"Yeah I did." Iruka stood up with Kakashi following suite. "I think someone said Uke. Were they referring to me?"

"Of course they were, they wouldn't be talking to me because you know I'm always the one who has to do all the work when it comes to turning you on. But it's all worth it." The silver haired man racked his fingers through the older man's hair, pulling him into a kiss. Iruka went along for a while, but still couldn't get the fact out of his mind that someone was watching them. Of course, Kakashi found no means of hiding their love but Iruka found that this king of public display of affection should be done in a bedroom.

"Shouldn't we…find the person who's hiding behind that tree?" Iruka said between chaste kisses.

"Nah, they must have left by now." But oh so wrong was he. The two boys remained watching, stifling a disgusted groan here and there as the adults groan from a different type of reaction. Those moans sent chills up Sasuke's spine. His hands started to tremble and he couldn't' stop digging his fingers into the tree. Loathing those senseless noises that they made, he gritted his teeth, his seething expression growing with every second he stared on.

"Sasu-" Naruto glanced at Sasuke with despair. He was so angry and he didn't know what was the cause of such anger. Grabbing his hands, Naruto licked Sasuke's fingers, trying to wipe away the blood at the pain that gripped him so tightly. "You're so stupid!!" Naruto exploded, gripping Sasuke's hands with fury. "Why do you always hurt yourself like this. I don't understand!!"

The raven merely got his hand out of his grasp and averted his eyes to the floor. "So what! It's my body! Why should you care so much?!!"

"Because you're my friend you dummy!!!"

"It's my pain not yours!!" Sasuke rebuked.

Naruto grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, his fingers digging into his shirt. "I'm not stupid. You're the one always making up dumb excuses. You're always sad when ever I see you. Those bruises to, what is that about?!!"

Sasuke flinched, trying to swallow the hateful words that he so wanted to spit out. He had to be the mature one to stop this senseless fight; Naruto was only worried about him. Although when worry interferes with the way he thinks about himself and life in general. That's where he draws the line. Friend or not, no one lectures him about the way he feels.

Glaring at each other straight on, Sasuke pushed Naruto to the floor. Diving after him as he straddled his hips, wrapping his fingers tightly around his shoulders. He bucked and thrashed but Sasuke rendered his evasive tactics and kept him in place.

"You don't know what I've been going through! You'll never know how I feel!!! That is why you were never my friend!" Sasuke wanted to said more and could have said more if it wasn't for an irritation that carried him off of the blond and placed him on his feet. The other helped Naruto up and now they stared at each other in anger. With their hands folded in front of their chest and their nose in the air, Iruka and Kakashi sighed at such childish behavior but they were children so they just shook their heads.

"So from hearing everything you two were saying, you guys have quite the fight on your hands." Kakashi started, holding the young Uchiha's shoulders. Sasuke cringed as the older man's voice rang in his ears. He was well acquainted with Kakashi. He saw him often with his frequent visits to the blonde's house but now his whole perspective of him flipped. Seeing him kiss another man surely got him grossed out.

Sasuke shrugged his hands off of him and attempted to walk away but the despicable man stopped him in his tracks. "Now let's settle this like adults."

"Fuck this!!!" He hollered, not caring about the surprised reaction on both Kakashi and Naruto's faces. "I don't need to stand here and take this bullshit. I'm going to school damnit." He was yanked back in place once again. He was getting annoyed at this point and his hand was itching to punch this guy out.

"Quite the language you got there." Kakashi pointed out.

"Sue me."

The situation was getting nowhere. So with clever thinking, Kakashi, with the help of Iruka came up with a plan to fix this futile argument. With a dragged sigh, Kakashi patted Sasuke's head and said: "What about a sleep over?"

The two boys looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean Uncle?"

He was so modest; his smile took no responsibility to an idea so obvious that he wouldn't have thought of it even if it hit him right in the face. Iruka had the smile with both joy and bliss for the two boys whose anger would soon subside thanks to them. Their friendship was to precious to end like this, and the two men knew this for a fact.

"I don't think this will work." Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke, the same words crossing his mind as well. It wasn't as if Sasuke hated the blonde, it was just his way of thinking that he hated most. Of course his hatred for Itachi elevated more than anything else. His mind was set to one thing, to live a life with joy and happiness. He once thought happiness can show itself once he had worked toward it. 1 percent determination and 99 percent perspiration that was how he looked at the world as. Wishing was nothing but a thing that gave you determination and praying was the equivalent of hopelessness. You have to work to get happiness but sometimes that wasn't the point at all.

Sasuke wanted to find the exact concept as to what happiness truly was. "Fine." Sasuke muttered, shocking Naruto for a moment. "I'll come over but if only Naruto wants me around."

He looked toward him, waiting for an answer and as he smiled, Sasuke finally felt at ease. "Okay! That sounds like fun." And just like that the two walked beside one another, on their way to school.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Out of breath, he placed his hand on his knees, trying to catch his breath from the early sprint. Sasuke found himself in front of Naruto's front door but he felt hesitant to knock on it. On his way back home from school, Naruto found himself talking on and on about the excitement of making new friends and meeting new people. All Sasuke said was nothing and to make it short he found that making friends other than Naruto was senseless, meeting new people was a waste of time and the day was a drag. The raven only pondered on how he was going to get his clothes out of the house without being seen.

_Knowing Itachi, he would only stop me. So I have to find a ladder, sneak into my room and grab the things I need. _It was a school night and they knew this so called 'plan' wouldn't work without concerning school as there first priority. So that was the idea and he made it work. Itachi never found out and he was sure to leave a note for him to see. Obviously he would see the note because of his late night forsaken intentions but as long as he wasn't there, he would have a night that was pain free.

"Hey Naruto!!!!" Sasuke kicked the door, a pillow and the bag in either hand rendering his strength little by little. It was heavy but he made sure he had all kinds of things to keep both Naruto and himself occupied. With photo albums, board games and other stuff that he forgot what he tossed into the bag should keep them busy for hours.

The one who opened the door held quite an uninviting expression. She held a scowl at first, yelling at the top of her lungs at god knows who but as she laid her eyes upon the young Uchiha, she smiled. "So you little squirt. I never saw you for quite a while. Hope you're not getting into trouble."

"As if someone as cute as me can get in trouble." Sasuke said sarcastically, playing with the woman as she laughed.

"Still as conceited as ever I see. Dan is away for business again, that idiot, but Naruto has to finish his chores. So since you're here, you can help him…. now go on." Tsunade pushed the child inside the room, grabbing his things so his hands were free to do some work. Sasuke on the other hand saw this to be a hell of a joke. They were supposed to have a sleep over, not some clean up job to do crap here and there but what ever; so long as he was out of the house he didn't care.

He found Naruto in a room, unpacking things and placing them on shelves. The room was foreign to him; he didn't know there was a room like this in the house. The curtains were a crimson color with a slight splash of pink of wallpaper. It was a nice room and to boot, the canopy bed gave it a nice feel but most fit for a girl. He wondered around and dragged his fingers along the walls and the furniture. Every single touch, he built memories and as his fingers found its way to blond hair. He playfully pushed his head into the bed and ruffled his hair.

"Hey." Naruto laughed, pushing the other boy off of him. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. Its just pay back for yelling at me at the park."

Lips quirking up into a small smile, Naruto grasped a great idea. He walked behind the raven and slammed him on the bed, grabbing his arms in one hand and tangling his fingers into luscious pitch-black locks of hair. It was like holding a criminal in place. He saw it in one of the cop shows that his father was watching and it seemed to be a good idea at first but Sasuke didn't move. The blonde was expecting a struggle out of his friend.

"Sasuke is something wrong?"

The way his head was placed on the bed and his knees on the floor, he knew to well that Naruto was watching too much T.V. "Are we playing cops and robbers?"

"No it's just pay back for pushing me to the ground." He let him go, the two laughing as they sat themselves on the floor, looking through the boxes that Naruto was fumbling with earlier.

"So what is this stuff?" There were dolls, picture frames with no pictures in them and a quilted blanket with foxes on them. It was all stuff that he never seen before and he placed them in front of him, looking it over for a bit as Naruto went to the closet. He pulled out more boxes that contained more of things that Sasuke was unaware of.

"It was my mom's stuff and now it's for my sister."

Set aback, Sasuke reflexively screamed: "You have a sister?"

"She's a year younger then me and I only currently have her a sister. She's coming form an orphan place or something like that. She' family now and this is her room." Sasuke nodded and glanced at the stuff piled on the floor.

Out of all the stuff that was set in front of him, the only thing he found noticeable was the quilted blanket. He picked it up, brushing his fingers upon the soft cotton and smiled. "Hey, this is what I gave you for your birthday. Why is it in a box?"

"Um…" His eyes uneasily wondered around the room as he tried to form some explanation. He stayed quiet for a long while and he knew Sasuke was growing impatient but to his relief, his mom walked in. Naruto's heart skipped a beat, happy as ever to see his mother.

Tsunade unfolded the blanket in her hands and presented it to his son with a smile. The orange wolf printed quilt was pressed and clean, causing Sasuke's eyes to wonder away from the blanket and toward his pale friend. He raised a brow in anger as Naruto tried to relieve himself from the tension that lingered in the room "So you want me to set this on your bed Naruto? This is such a beautiful quilt, that friend of yours…. Neji I presume, is such a nice person."

She didn't wait for his son to answer. She was already on her way, closing the door behind her and whistling down the corridor. His mother's incisive but whimsical whistling rung in Naruto's ears. He strained himself to listen to the stifling noise until finally the room was filtered with silence and now he was left with a more incisive stare.

Sasuke had given him the fox quilt for his birthday and even though his other friends were presented there, Naruto found it rather special for Sasuke to even show up. He knew to well that the concealed raven hated crowds as well as parties. He found it most inadequate to celebrate birth when others ridiculed to celebrate death as well. It was a day after his parent's death that he had gone to the party, with smiles on his face for the sake of the blonde to have a memorable party but now a knife drove through his heart.

Holding the blanket in a distinctly possessive manner, Sasuke hung his head low. "I get it now."

"Sasuke it's not that I didn't want to use it, it's just that I-"

"You don't need to explain things to me." Sasuke held up the blanket toward the blonde, expecting him to take it but he didn't. "You don't want it anymore. You rather have dumb Neji's blanket than mine."

"It's not that. I just didn't want to take it until you let me tell you why I put it in a box. I know you're mad at me." He pouted, staring at the quilt in his hands.

"I said I don't need an explanation, if you don't take it now I'm going to take it home with me." He glared at him but he still didn't grab it. "So are you going to take it or not?"

Blonde hair fluttered as he shook his head. "I can't. You have to let me tell you why-"

"Than I'll take it."

Naruto huffed and pouted. He didn't want him to take it away but he sure didn't want him to stay angry either. He sure didn't know what to do but letting his ego go, Naruto reached toward it only to have it swept away from him. Sasuke childishly lifted it over his head, refusing to give it to him.

"You said you didn't want it so you're not having it."

Crawling toward him, Naruto placed his hand on the raven's leg, trying to reach for the blanket. "But you gave it to me as a present."

Arching his back so Naruto wasn't able to reach the material, Sasuke was caught off balance and with the blonde's weight on him he was forced on his back. He still didn't give Naruto the time of day. He extended his arm away from him but with Sasuke on his back, Naruto was able to crawl on top of him and grasp the quilt although being the boy that he was, Sasuke held tightly onto it. Both boy's fought over the fox quilt, with Naruto practically sitting on his friend and Sasuke unable to get up, the two kept on pulling for possession of the material.

"Give it back Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke shook his head. "Get off of me." He retorted.

"Not until you give it back."

Sasuke grunted at the weight that was on him. The boy that straddled his legs around his waist had an uncomfortable feeling stir with in him. His hands suddenly trembled. He recalled the same type of situation but when the dark thoughts started flooding in, his eyes was shot with terror. The screams, the pain, he didn't want to remember and with a terrifying yell, Sasuke released the blanket and fiercely pushed the other boy off of him. Naruto hit the back of his head with a plastic toy and he bolted upwards as his brows quirked up in confusion and worry.

"Sasuke…Are you okay?" His friend was huddled in the corner, tightly hugging his legs as he hid his face from the blonde. Was he crying? "Sasuke look at me. I'm really sorry." Slowly approaching him, Sasuke's eyes quickly peeked over his knees and in all his years of having him as a friend, Naruto wouldn't have thought to ever see such a strong, and protective person like him grow so weak. His tears dripped and soaked his pants making his murderous eyes go unnoticed.

They were friends and they would stay friends no matter what may happen so figuring that he needed his time alone. Naruto idiotically refused to leave and sat right in front of him, his glaring eyes staring straight into his own.

"Why are you crying? Did I hurt you Sasuke?" He received no reply but a vacant stare. If only he could know what he did wrong and then he could apologize for it but Sasuke made that quite difficult to accomplish.

A knock on the door averted the blonde's eyes away from the raven as his mother's voice came from the other side. "Is everything okay in there. I heard a scream."

Not wanting her mother to witness Sasuke in such a state, Naruto ran to the door and slammed it in her mother's face. "Everything's okay mom. Me and Sasuke are just putting up something and playing around that's all."

"I tell you Naruto. You slam the door in my face again I'll pinch your ear and raise your head to eye level you understand."

"Yes mother." As footsteps descended the staircase, Naruto immediately went to Sasuke's side. "You're going to be okay right?"

To his relief, Sasuke nodded and hid his face back into his knees. As long as he was okay, Naruto wasn't going to push him to talk for the time being. So he continued to unpack his soon to be sister's things and made sure the fox quilt was safely on the bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He was in a stressful mood and with work biting at the last thread of sanity he had left; he found it in very good taste to step out of his room. He walked across the corridor, whistling a very melancholy tune, as he made sure it was loud enough to hear. It was the daily routine and that made sure his presences was known. Aside from his footsteps and his nails that dragged loudly along the walls, Itachi felt a smile tugging at his lips.

The door creaked and on the bed in front of him was a blanket and a mass trying to hide from him. "Little brother. My life's a living hell and I'm going to make sure yours pain is the equivalent of my own."

His fingers reached toward him, his eyes waiting for the fear in his siblings black hues. Though as he tossed the covers off of him he only was met with mounds of pillows stacking one another. He removed the pillows and searched the room making sure he was really gone and when he realized his brother's absence. Itachi's anger grew exponentially. Although, if it wasn't for the note that laid upon his dresser, the smirk widely on his face wouldn't have been responsible for a great idea.

_Sorry Itachi but as you can see I'm not here_

_As if I'm going to tell you where I am but don't worry_

_You can suffice can't you?_

_Well who cares if you can._

_Have a fun night fucking yourself._

Maybe it was the intelligent vocabulary that held the smile on his face or maybe the note he thoughtfully wrote. But with Itachi grabbing his car keys, he knew for a fact that he wasn't going to, as Sasuke so fondly put it, 'fucking himself' tonight.

Was it bad? Should I continue this story? Please honestly tell me in a review. I mean feel free to flam me and I know my grammar sucks I presume so tell me what you think. Thank you

**-anari02**


	2. How dark is it

Okay it was quite a while since I updated but here it is. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 2 : How dark is it?**

Have you heard of a phrase such as the "domino affect"? Well, Naruto put that phrase into mind as he finished putting his sister's things away and, quietly as ever, sat right in front of Sasuke with baffled cerulean eyes. He knew for a fact that if he tried anymore as to pry into the bubble Sasuke seemed to envelop around him, something would go wrong. Even with his hands itching to lie upon Sasuke's shoulder, the blonde clutched his own hand, biting his bottom lip as he refused to go any further.

" Are you hungry Sasuke?" He had to say something. The silence was killing him and with a perpetual silence still lingering in the air, the raven said nothing. Hiding his face in his arms as Naruto wondered if he was still crying. All he did was try to get his blanket back…nothing more. He sure didn't want to make Sasuke cry nor have this silence loiter in the air. All he wanted was to explain.

"I didn't want to hurt you Sasuke. I just wanted to-" From there Sasuke sniffled, causing the blonde to halt his words as his eyes glued upon his friend who slowly raised his head.

Dark eyes vacantly stared back at Naruto with tears trailing down his face. He didn't look sad, to Naruto he looked scared but now his mouth was visible and it slightly departed, as he was about to talk. Although to his disappointment, Sasuke didn't speak but stared at him with emptiness. The last time Naruto recalled seeing such a stare was when his parents died but that sure didn't last long. After the funeral he seemed happy with the slightest remorse tangled inside him but he had smiled nonetheless. What was he going to do? This sadness and fright was lasting to long and Naruto bit down on his bottom lip even harder, trying to figure out a way to make him smile again.

Thinking was hard. He could make a funny face then that might resolve this whole thing but knowing Sasuke, he would just be sad even more. 'That is so stupid' was the raven's reaction when Naruto did make an obscenely funny face at school. Others around him laughed it up but with Sasuke he had this petulant reaction that made Naruto frown.

Although as thoughts and memories went through his mind, Naruto lightened up and looked back at Sasuke, but the blonde involuntarily arched his back away from his friend who had- without his acknowledgment- was closer then ever to his face. Sasuke leaned in, his tears now evident as damped hands caressed his cheek. The smile that had displayed on the blonde's face now dissipated with confusion as the raven leaned his forehead heavily on his shoulder.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm scared." Was the raven's reply but still Naruto couldn't figure it out.

"Scared?"

"I'm so easy to read."

"Sasuke what are you saying?"

A shadow of a smile lingered on Sasuke's lips as his head remained on the blonde's shoulder. "He's going to find me." It was stupid for his part to leave a letter. Maybe it was out of habit. Sasuke always remembered leaving notes for his mother when he would go out. He didn't want to worry her so much but still….why leave a note for _him_.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto in attempt to forget about him. To forget about the dark thoughts that continued to pain him.

"Who's going to find you Sasuke?"

He wouldn't understand. Of course he wouldn't, Naruto was too pure to understand this and it would remain that way. "A monster." He simply said, holding on to Naruto for dear life. "A horrible monster Naruto and I know it'll find me soon."

"Monster? Sasuke there's no such thing as monsters." He reassuringly said. It was weird. This whole thing was weird and to think that it was all because of _monsters. _Of course it didn't make sense and having Sasuke be afraid of such a thing had caused Naruto to doubt his words a little. But being the person that he was, he smiled as he slightly pushed Sasuke away to reveal his face. "There's no monsters here Sasuke so you don't have to-"

"Yeah maybe you're right." He agreed rather quickly. "I'm just stupid now come on. Let's go get my bag from your mom. I brought board games and stuff so we can have fun."

As Naruto was being dragged out the room and down the staircase, he pondered on the fact that Sasuke changed his mood in a snap. Well maybe it wasn't something to think about but it still worried him a bit. Was there something more then monsters that Sasuke was afraid of? Was he hiding something from him?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His thumb gently ran along his bottom lip as he coaxed them to open but still, even with loving words whispered in the other's ear, he kept them shut. "Open your mouth." He said in an alluring voice, staring at the other man with adoration lingering in his eyes. "Let's continue what we started."

With the light embers of fire burning and illuminating the room and a blanket covering the two as they sat comfortably on the couch, Kakashi continued to set the mood as wine laid upon the table. Though Iruka, with his mouth closed tightly, refused to get into that said mood as he glared at the other man.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi finally asked, adoration slipped and annoyance kicking in. Having to cook dinner, clean and of all things, set this whole thing up was painstaking and for that, all he wanted was a kiss or maybe even more but shit…Iruka never even bothered to notice and Kakashi's desires were unanswered as Iruka turned his head toward the fireplace, making sure his lips weren't in reach.

"The kids."

From that point on Kakashi let out an immensely heavy sigh, dragging his hand down his face as he sat up. "Naruto and Sasuke will be fine. There at Tsunade's, having a sleep over and above all they'd forgiven each other for that fight so can we get past that and continue." Attempting to get Iruka to take of his shirt, Kakashi found him self turned down as he gently pushed his hand away.

"It's not that. It's the fact that they'd saw us kissing and now we might have influenced them."

"Influenced? I don't see any chance in that."

Iruka sighed. "Well I do. I mean if Sasuke gets the idea of…of…." Iruka blushed at the thought and seeing this, Kakashi knew to well what he was talking about.

"If Sasuke forced Naruto down on a bed, kissed him on the neck, and fucked him until days on end then I would assume that he was influenced by what we had done but until I see that happen I won't think nothing of it."

As soon as he heard that, Iruka rolled his eyes at the insensitivity of his choice of words. Kakashi was always the one to speak his mind and sometimes that got him into trouble. But staying on the subject, Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. "We need to talk to the both of them."

"Talk? There's nothing to talk about. There kids for crying out loud."

"Exactly so if you're not going to agree to my terms then I won't go any further with _this_."

Seeing that his night was about to be ruined, thanks to those meddling kids, Kakashi inconceivably agreed and hastily kissed his boyfriend before he could react. Kakashi heard muffled words of refusal but grasping the back of Iruka's head and tangling his fingers into his lustrous ebony locks, Kakashi went on with the romance of it all. It would have been romantic if Iruka went with it and didn't try to push the other away but Kakashi knew he was going to give in sooner or later. And with the time of clasping his jaw, forcibly opening his mouth and plunging his tongue into the wet cavern of his mouth, Iruka, as expected melted in Kakashi's arms.

"You're so stupid." Iruka was able to say, taking in Kakashi's tongue once again and moaning as finger's trailed down his back. The electrifying feeling of having those loving fingers trace his body was enthralling and Iruka couldn't help but moan a bit.

"I may be stupid." Kakashi replied between kisses as his smile widened. "But you're stupid for giving into me once again."

As right as he was, Iruka tried to ignore his words as he was laid upon his back. Lips trailing along his jaw line, to the nape of his neck where his lips lingered there for a minute or so. He bit down slightly, eliciting moans as –once again- expected from his lover, making sure to leave a mark. Kakashi felt Iruka's hands roaming down his neck and planting itself on his back, the other tangled in his silver locks.

The mood was finally set and Kakashi was happy about that. All his work was now going to be paid off with a night of sex but his hand trembled a bit, Iruka's enticing fingers stopped gliding upon his skin and Kakashi surprisingly stopped his evasive actions. All their attention was brought to the door, which was repeatedly slammed for attention.

"Someone's at the door?" Iruka pointed out, pushing Kakashi off of him. Of course he would have said 'Forget about it. They'll go away sooner or later' but Kakashi knew better. Iruka would never continue with that kind of reply so he got up, cursing under his breath. He angrily opened the door with glaring eyes but soon lightened in surprise at the sight of such a visitor.

"So where is he?" Itachi said with no amount of patience.

"He?"

"You know who I'm talking about and I see your busy so stop wasting your time and mines. Where is he?" Itachi took notice of Kakashi's pants that were, to Kakashi's surprise, undone and he quickly made fix of that as he zipped and button them up. Kakashi never thought of Iruka being such a sly one but he shook the thought away and looked at the 18 year old who was slightly at eye level.

"You shouldn't worry about Sasuke."

Leaning upon the doorframe, Itachi reached toward the older man. "Don't fuck around with me. Where is he Kakashi?" His index finger gently grazed down Kakashi's cheek and as predicted the other didn't flinch a bit. He smiled at this and before Kakashi could reply, Itachi dug his fingers into the man's jaw and pushed him into the house, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell are you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Itachi loosened his grasp upon the man and walked into the kitchen and into the living room where Iruka sat. He looked up at the boy in confusion and Itachi just smiled as he proceeded to look around for his little brother. "I didn't know you worked like that Kakashi. Got bored with women?" Prying the closet door open and then continuing upstairs after coming up empty, Itachi practically turned the house upside down. After having to find his brother hiding out here several of times, it was only on instinct that Itachi would come here. Of course, like everyone who knew the Uchiha brothers, they actually didn't know exactly what was going on between them. Kakashi would always find the boy lost in his thoughts, angry at the world for no apparent reason but for some reason as he looked on at Itachi- attempting to find Sasuke- that he had something to do with Sasuke's abnormal behavior.

Kakashi sighed as he continuously heard doors slamming. "He's not here." He finally said and that triggered Itachi to stride down stairs.

"Then where?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Shouldn't you be the one keeping a good eye on him? You're his guardian after all. So don't be coming into my house expecting him to be here."

He was an annoyance, Itachi distinguished that much and as he walked toward him, Itachi grabbed the bottle of wine and smirked. "I know that you know where he is but you better hope I don't find his ass." With that he angrily threw the bottle into the wall, shards of glass and liquor spilling to the floor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I win again."

"Not fair." Naruto pouted his lips and crossed his arms. "Why can't you make me win?"

" 'Cuz if I made you win then it wouldn't be challenging. Don't you think?"

Naruto hated his reasoning and at that he got up from the floor and turned on the TV. " I guess but still, losing sucks."

Sasuke shook his head with a smile and Naruto didn't fail to notice that smile. Inside he smiled as well but outside he still held that pout on his face. As the night went on, things seemed to be turning back to normal and the blonde was really happy about that. But Naruto notice, as they played board games for almost 2 hours, every minute or so Sasuke would be glancing at the clock as if he was waiting for something.

As Sasuke looked at the clock once again, Naruto jumped onto the couch and leaned his chin on Sasuke's shoulder who sat comfortably on the floor, leaning back on the couch. As their eyes met, Naruto looked at the clock. "What are you waiting for?"

"The monster." He said with a disturbing smile.

"See you call me childish and now look at you being all 'I'm waiting for a monster' act." As the clock ticked, Naruto continued to lean on Sasuke, tilting his head a bit as he tried to get comfortable. Sasuke didn't mind the closeness, it felt nice and unexpectedly, Sasuke closed his eyes and lightly smiled. The whole tranquility of it all with a faint sound of the TV hitting his ears was more then soothing, it was heaven. He smelled strawberries and by leaning toward Naruto's hair, the essence of the blonde caused him to sigh. He knew it was going to end and it was only time that Itachi would find him, if he was out finding him. He hoped he wasn't and then this would last longer.

"Sasuke. Are you really scared of monsters? I mean when I was 4, you told me there was no such thing as monsters. Were you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Having his face in Naruto's blonde hair, Sasuke's words were muffled. " There's different monsters in the world Naruto. The ones in the movies such as vampires and werewolves that are not real and then there's human beings." He stopped, breathing in the strawberry essence and continued seconds later. "If anything those monsters or human beings are more terrifying then the ones you feared when you were 4."

"How's that?"

"Trust me. Some people can have monsters within them."

Naruto pondered on this for a second but he couldn't comprehend his words so he just shrugged the thought away. "Is someone hurting you Sasuke?"

The question surprised him but Sasuke giggled. "No." Of course there was someone hurting him but he just couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell anyone and at that thought Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard tires skid to a stop. Naruto propped his head up to look out the window but Sasuke grabbed his face, looking straight into his eyes. "I'll never make those monsters hurt you."

Again another incoherent saying escaped Sasuke's lips and Naruto tired to understand them once again but his mind hazed with more confusion then ever.

Sasuke knew he was pure, that his friend wouldn't understand but having to decide this wasn't an option. The raven kissed him without even thinking it through but still he didn't or wouldn't regret this. He slid his hand into Naruto's shirt pocket and as he dropped the item, their lips departed as a smile was revealed on Sasuke's face. "Goodbye Naruto."

Clouded for a bit, Naruto's words were a bit jumbled together but he was able to open his mouth. "Goodbye? W-What, where are you-"

Then the doorbell rang and a voice filtered the room as Tsunade answered the door. Sasuke got up and packed his things knowing to well where this was all going.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade voice rang out. "You're brother's here to pick you up."

As Sasuke walked up to the door, he didn't bother to look up at Itachi. He knew to well that a disgusting smile was on his face so why bother cringe at such a thing. Tsunade and Itachi was talking about something but Sasuke couldn't comprehend what the conversation was about nor did he care because he knew that pain was coming soon and he tried so much to hold back tears. He walked out of the house toward the car and that's where tears escaped his eyes.

"Bye Sasuke see you at school tomorrow." Naruto's voice…he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go in the car but Itachi urged him forward. Soon enough the front door closed which left the two brothers alone in the street. Sasuke didn't walk any further and with that Itachi crouched beside him, streaking his fingers into Sasuke's silky black hair.

"I went to a lot of trouble looking for you little brother and what is this?" Itachi grasped Sasuke's chin in attempt to get a better look at his face but he pulled away. "Are you crying little brother? I haven't even touch you yet and you're crying."

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke turned toward him as tears continued to streak down his face. Wanting to punch him…. no, wanting to kill him more then anything in the world, Sasuke curled his hand into a fist but of course he didn't do anything to provoke his brother. He merely glowered at him and continued toward the car until he was yanked into Itachi's arms, his lips dangerously close to his ear.

With his words in a slight murmur, Itachi smirked and licked Sasuke's ear. " Did you really think I was going to fuck myself tonight little brother?"

As the older Uchiha quoted his words, Sasuke's eyes widened as images ran through his head. Pure darkness, pure torture, pure agony but never pure, Sasuke was afraid and he trembled profusely as Itachi forced him into the car.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So here it is. Chapter 2 and I'm hoping you liked it. A little dark but I hope you review. Thanks for reading and I'm hoping I can Put up chapter 3 soon.


End file.
